Ragnarok's Apocalypse
by Pandora Destiny
Summary: Mayura's younger sister has came back to Japan from England. Many things have happened on her exchange program though. A certain dream has been haunting her. Who is she? Is she Ragnarok? The one who will bring the apocalypse about? Read & review please.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Ragnarok's Apocalypse~(Matantei Loki Ragnarok) Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Author's Note****:** I hope that the people reading will enjoy this fanfic for Matantei Loki Ragnarok. I really loved it ever since I first watched it. I love mysteries and detectives because of how they solve the mystery. It was because of Matantei Loki Ragnarok that I have realized how much I love mythology and how fascinating the Gods of different religions were and their history. This fanfic was created because of my love for this manga/anime. Hope you like it remember to review afterwards if you like.

**Me:** My OC in this story is going to be…*drumroll*… Sayuri Daidoji! She is Mayura's younger sister. You'll find out who she really is and what will happen as the story unfolds, but you can probably work it out from the start.

**Sayuri:** *bow* Nice to meet you. I'm Sayuri Daidoji and I will like to announce that Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to Pandora-san. It belongs to Sakura Kinoshita by all rights.

**Me:** No need to be so formal Sayu-chan.

**Sayuri:** *shock* Sayu-chan?

**Me:**Yeah! Now let's end the introduction and let the story begin!

**Chapter 1: The Dream…**

**Dream:**

"I promise I will fulfil this mission Odin-sama." A woman with long black hair and sapphire eyes told Odin as she curtsied in front of him.

"You better Skadi!" hissed Odin. I smiled.

"Of course Odin-sama. I **will** have my revenge on Loki for being the cause of my father's murder." The girl called Skadi replied. She had a very deep hatred for Loki because he was the reason that the Gods had killed her father.

"Good. Now, begone." He said whilst summoning a portal to earth.

"I will not disappoint you." Were the last words she had said before disappearing.

**Sayuri P.O.V:**

I felt the sunlight hit my eyes and I pulled the blanket over my head to block the light. Suddenly, the alarm clock went off. Annoyed, I grudgingly sat up and stretched. The alarm clock continued to beep. Frustrated, I slammed my fist on it, disabling it. I wasn't a morning person and was very 'perky' and got very annoyed easily when I woke up every morning. I looked at the calendar on my bedside table and completely forgot about my bad mood.

_Today was the day._

I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, packed my suitcase with all my possessions and carried it downstairs to breakfast.

"Wow. What are you packing for Sayu-chan?" asked Maria. She was one of my two best friends who I had met during my exchange program to England.

"I'm going home. Back to Japan!" I chirped cheerfully. Then I gave her a sad smile.

"Japan? I've always wanted to go there. Do you think you can hide me in your suitcase and bring me along?" asked Ava.

Maria and Ava Ashford were twins and kept me company throughout my stay in England. There was also one more person and he was…

"What! You're leaving to go back to Japan already?" Nicholas Crystalline said. You could tell he was obviously surprised.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

I didn't want to leave since I had made so friends already and my childhood friends back in Japan would have probably forgotten about me because I've been away for 2 years. I was chosen for the exchange program when I was 13. I turned fifteen only a few days ago and had celebrated with my friends. I was going to miss them, **a lot**. I finished my breakfast slowly, savouring the last bit of time I had with my friends. I had to live in the school dormitories and my roommate was a girl called Victoria and she was a nice and cheerful person and we got along really well as soon as I met her. Surprisingly, we had a lot of things in common. This morning, she had woke up earlier than usual and was one of the first people to get breakfast.

"Hey Sayuri. I heard you're going back to Japan today." A voice said.

_Speak of the devil._

I turned around and faced Victoria. She had gotten herself a second serving.

"That's right." I told her.

"Well then. I would like to sit with you on your last day since you only have a limited amount of time left in our country." She said and smiled prettily.

"Of course!" I told her while returning her smile. She sat down across me.

Victoria was a very pretty girl. She had Chestnut brown hair and golden-yellowish eyes. She was also quite popular with the boys. Maria and Ava had navy blue hair and matching eyes. Their parent's were rich and owned a toy company which has now expanded into other industries like buildings, schools, hospitals, etc… and had boys fawning over them, probably because of their fortune. Many girls were jealous of them and bullied them often. They only had each other till I came along because I wasn't envious and bullied them whenever I had a chance or neither was I after their family fortune by being their friend. Nicholas has very dark brown hair and rare emerald eyes. He was good at sport, had good grades and he didn't know, but, he has a fan club full of girls. Of course I wasn't part of them. Occasionally I would wonder what they could see in him. He was a friendly guy and flirted with lots of girls (me included. But I'd always reject him).Whereas for me, I was quite unusual and didn't look like my parent's or my elder sister at all. Sometimes I even wondered if I was adopted. I had pure white hair and amethyst eyes. Most people I come across consider me or describe me as an angel because of my gentle nature. I'm interested in mythological and magical things and love mysteries (not as much as Mayura does though). It is because of my curiosity that I am this smart. As soon as I see something interesting, I study it until I understand it perfectly.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my mind.

**_Remember your mission._** It urged.

I was startled and choked on my food.

The others hurried over to me and patted my back, calming my coughing. They gave me a worrying look and asked me what was wrong. I didn't reply because I had suddenly realized something important.

_That dream… I've been having it for the past few years. Haven't I? And what mission? The guy told me about my mission, but what was it?_

My coughing fit had calmed down and I was deep in thought trying to remember what it was. The others had puzzled expressions plastered on their faces.

_Just what was it…_

**Me:** Cliff hanger! XD don't you just love them? Oh wait. You don't. It's cause you want to know what will happen next. Isn't it?

**Sayuri:** Stop teasing and taunting them already.

**Me:** Kay. Bye guys wait for the next chapter. I have to go to sleep now. It's 3:50 AM in Australia right now. XD. Night.


	2. Chapter 2: Departures And Reunitings

**Ragnarok's Apocalypse~(Matantei Loki Ragnarok) Chapter 2: Departures And Reuniting**

**Author's Note:** This is the second chapter of the second story I've started writing on fanfiction. I hope you like it since I am going to enjoy typing this story. I get ideas whilst I'm writing and just post, sometimes I type the ideas I get when I go to sleep. But I do edit it beforehand (I think…). Either way, I hope you like the story. After this chapter, I'm gonna post a chapter for my other fanfiction, then, I'm gonna come back to this and do that over and over again. XD

**Me:** Skadi is the goddess of mountains, snow, winter, etc… information from Wikipedia and another site (you can't always trust Wikipedia, right?). Loki was the reason her father was killed and she hates him for it blah, blah, blah… you get the idea. She wants revenge like Heimdall on Loki for taking something precious away from them. BTW, her name means 'shadow' (another reason why I chose this goddess for my fanfic).

**Sayuri:** Ragnarok is not a person you know. So why is it called 'ragnarok's'? There's an apostrophe there making it possessive you know.

**Me:** Yeah I know. But in my story, Ragnarok is a person. XD

**Sayuri:** *sigh* fine.

**Me:**disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sakura Kinoshita. Oh. And before I forget, I would like to thank Syao Blossoms for putting this story into their list of Story Alerts. I didn't think anything would happen to this series only a few hours it was created. .. I am eternally grateful (well…not really for eternity). Now… Enjoy the Story!

**Chapter 2: Departures And Reunitings…**

**Airport:**

"We're going to miss you Sayuri." four people said in unision to the girl called Sayuri.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." She to them.

"_Flight 286 will soon be departing. May all passengers board the plane now please."_ the speakers announced.

"Well, that's my flight. I'll never forget you guys. Maybe in the future I'll visit England again and if that does happen, may fate bring us all together again." Sayuri said hopefully.

She began to leave to board the plane when suddenly Victoria jumped in front of her.

"Wait. You are not leaving until we take a picture together. That way, we'll never forget each other." Victoria told Sayuri stubbornly.

Sayuri sighed.

"Fine."

They all gathered together and Victoria held out her phone.

"Smile and say 'cheese'" she said smiling.

"Cheese" they said altogether whilst smiling and posing. They all had their hands showing the symbol of 'peace'.

The camera flashed on the phone and the picture was taken. They dispersed and crowded around Victoria's phone, trying to catch a glimpse of the photo. Victoria laughed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll send it to all of you guys." She said.

She sent it to all of them and they all took out their phones.

"I'm going to make this my wallpaper!" they all exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Remember to keep in touch with me through e-mails and text messages!" she shouted whilst waving since she had started to run to catch her plane ride which was parting in a few minutes.

"Kay'" they all shouted back. They waved back at her until she had disappeared into the crowd.

"So then, I guess we have to go back to school now." Nicholas said, still sad by the departure of their precious friend. Even though she had only been with them for 2 years, they were going to miss her very much and knew that it wouldn't feel the same without her. They all felt a hole in their heart. The others nodded and began making their way back to school.

**Sayuri P.O.V:**

I had just got off the plane.

_How nostalgic. It's been 2 years since I've been in Japan, yet, it feels like forever._ Sayuri thought, smiling. Then, she began to make her way home.

**At The Enjaku Detective Agency:**

"Ah! It's time! Bye Loki! I have to go home early today, I'll come back tomorrow. Goodbye Yamino." The pink haired Mayura told her fellow companions. Loki grunted.

"See you tomorrow Mayura-san" Yamino replied politely.

"Why are you going home early? We might get a request Mayura. Knowing you, you would probably be going 'MYSTERY!' It's not like you to miss out on these things." asked Loki. He wasn't really interested, just a little bit curious. But a little bit of curiosity could turn into a lot

Mayura looked over her shoulder and winked.

"Secret,"

Loki looked disappointed.

"But. I'll show you tomorrow." She said with a touch of secrecy in her voice. Loki pouted but nodded.

"Well then. See ya!" were the last words she said before leaving.

**At The Daidoji Shrine:**

Sayuri had made it to the top of all the steps which revealed a shrine. It was owned by her family, the Daidoji's. At the front of the shrine, a man was sweeping the leaves. Sayuri smiled and crept up to the man.

"Father. I'm home!" she said behind him. She was on her tippy-toes and was leaning towards her 'father's' ears. The man jumped and spun around. He was clearly surprised. Sayuri smiled.

"It's been two years." She said softly. Her father's eyes softened and he nodded. He embraced her into a hug and they stayed like that for a few moments. When they finally pulled away, their was a familiar voice shouting behind her. She quickly turned around and recognition filled her eyes.

"Mayura-neesan!" she exclaimed as she ran up to the older girl who was her older sister and embraced her. A tear escaped from her eyes.

"I missed you so much!" Sayuri was around the same height because she was only one year younger than her sister.

"I missed you too!" Mayura told her excitedly. Their father smiled.

"I guess this call for a celebration!" he said happily as they entered their home.

**Me:** In the chapter after the next chapter, Sayuri's going to meet the guys from the detective agency!

**Sayuri:** *shiver* I don't want to meet Loki…

**Me:** Why? He's my favourite character!

**Sayuri:** You know why! I can't tell them, because if I do, it will be a spoiler and the whole story will be ruined!

**Me:** I guess that's true… But I bet they've already figured it out. It is quite obvious and this will just confirm the all readers' suspicion. Sorry it's so short! I prefer writing according to ideas. If I get a good idea, I would base one chapter on it, resulting in a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Surprise'

**Ragnarok's Apocalypse~(Matantei Loki Ragnarok) Chapter 3: The 'Surprise'**

**Author's Note:** I'm back peeps! With a new chapter of my story. I've been wanting to type one for a while but I got a lot of reviews from my other story asking me to update a new chapter. I feel kinda sad because nobody is really interested in this story, but I'm not going to let that discourage me! I shall continue the story.

**Me:** Sayuri meets the people who manage Enjaku Detective Agency. I wonder how she'll react to Loki?

**Sayuri:** Why are you asking that?

**Me:** No particular reason *out of tune whistling starts*

**Sayuri:** …suspicious…

**Me: **ha…ha…ha… must be your imagination. I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, Sakura Kinoshita does. I'm only making a fanfic on it because of my love for it. Nothing except my OC belongs to me.

**Chapter 3: The 'Surprise'…**

**Classroom:**

"Sayuri-chan~" Mayura started saying to her younger sister, Sayuri.

"What is it Mayu-neesan?" asked Sayuri. She was packing her bag since school had just ended. She smiled remembering that nobody had forgotten her, which surprised her. They had a brief moment of excitement where her classmates had asked her about England and what was it like there, the teacher had joined in too. During the brief excitement, she was also introduced to the new students who she greeted warmly. They had liked her immediately when they had met her. The only one who wasn't happy was a girl called Keikyo Soshiro. She had been in the centre of attention while Sayuri had been overseas and enjoyed it and would have preferred it to stay the same.

**Flashback:**

"Class, one of your old classmates have just come back. Please greet her warmly." The teacher said whilst trying to maintain a serious voice, but you could clearly hear the happiness in his tone. The students perked up, they were curious about who this person was and knew that they must've knew who this person was since she was an old classmate of theirs, except for the new students who sat their confused. The students discussed openly about who it might be, but nobody knew who it was. The sensei began to smile.

"Please come in." he said, voice directed towards the door. The began to open and the students leaned forward to catch a glimpse of who this mystery person was, especially the new students because they never met her before.

The door opened fully and revealed Sayuri Daidoji. She stepped forward and turned to face the class, smiling a warm smile. Recognition ignited in almost all the students eyes and they began to chat animatedly and happily amongst themselves.

"It's nice to see you all again." she said.

Suddenly, all the students jumped out of their seats and crowded around her, plunging her with questions about what happened during her absence. She tried her best to answer them all, but couldn't stop the speed of how quick the questions came. Keikyo stood outside of the crowd, raging because of the lack of attention she was getting which was now directed to the girl who had come back after a while. Keikyo didn't know Sayuri because she was a new student, but she didn't want to know her anyway. Sayuri was snatching all the attention from her was all that mattered to Keikyo. Sayuri walked up to different students and started conversing with them, catching up with the latest gossip by exchanging information about her trip. They joked around and laughed after every funny thing said. You could tell that Sayuri had a popular girl atmosphere around her which she got easily by acting herself and it also came naturally, she was the type loved by everyone. Keikyo was mad, she didn't like Sayuri because she had tried very hard to gain attention, only to have it snatched away from her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sayuri Daidoji." Sayuri said, smiling warmly with her hands out ready to shake with Keikyo. Keikyo glared at Sayuri and slapped her hands away, earning gasps from the crowd.

"Don't worry Sayu-chan. Keikyo is probably in a bad mood. She's a really nice girl when you know her." said a classmate.

"Is that so?" Sayuri said. Most students had begun to dislike Keikyo already because of her bad behaviour towards their favourite person.

"Well then. I hope we'll get along then, even if you don't like me." Sayuri said hopefully, but cheerfully. The others muttered under their breaths about how lucky Keikyo was to be forgiven by Sayuri and given another chance. Keikyo regretted her actions because she knew this would result in disaster, with her being the most unpopular person at school and also being constantly avoided. Keikyo didn't want that to happen.

**-End Flashback-**

"…yuri….Sayuri….Sayuri? Earth to Sayuri?" asked Mayura, waving her hand in front of Sayuri, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"What is it Mayu-neesan?" asked Sayuri, snapping out of her trance. Mayura smiled triumphantly.

"I'm going to take you to a detective agency." Mayura said. Sayuri smiled. She knew how much her sister loved detectives and mysteries ever since they were little.

"But not to just any," continued Mayura.

_Huh? What does she mean not just any?_

Sayuri frowned and Mayura smirked.

"It's the detective agency I work for!" declared Mayura. Sayuri looked at her sister, stunned.

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Mayura, keenly.

"Sorry neesan. I'm going to be spending time with my friends today, maybe tomorrow." She said apologetically, wearing a matching apologetic look. Mayura's face dropped.

"Oh… well then, I'll take you tomorrow then." Mayura said, losing a little bit of cheerfulness, but still strong.

"kay'" replied Sayuri. She closed her bag and as she was leaving, she suddenly stopped.

"And one more thing," she began, "I'll be joining the mystery club with you neesan." She finished. She could sense the overwhelming aura of happiness pouring out of her older sister. She smirked.

_Mayu-neesan isn't the only one who likes mysteries. I liked them a lot too. Just not as much as her._

**Enjaku Detective Agency:**

Loki raised his eyebrows, "So? Where is your so called 'surprise'?" he asked Mayura. Myaura smiled sheepishly.

"Well…" she began, "How do I start? Apparently the 'surprise' couldn't make it today." she said. Loki sighed.

_It must've been one of those many mystery things she likes so much._ Thought Loki.

"The 'surprise will be here tomorrow though." Mayura stated confidently. Loki rolled his eyes.

"It will be. I promise. Cross my heart, swear to die, stab a needle in my eye." Mayura said, determined to make Loki believe her.

Loki just laughed at Mayura.

_Humans and their funny promises._ He thought.

**After School The Next Day:**

Sayuri ran up to her older sister at the front gates.

"Okay then, let's go, just like I promised." smiled Sayuri. Mayura returned her smile and lead her towards the mansion where Loki, the god of mischief, resided with both of his sons.

**Enjaku Detective Agency:**

Sayuri stared up at the huge mansion before her. She turned to face her sister.

"Is this the place?" she asked. Mayura nodded.

"Come on Sayu-chan~ let's go!" exclaimed Mayura. Sayuri allowed her elder sister to drag her pass the gates and into the mansion. All the while with Sayuri thinking:

_I wonder who Mayu-neesan's colleagues are?_

**Me:** Gotta go sleep.

**Sayuri:** Your dad's mean isn't he?

**Me:** *sigh* What do you expect?

**Sayuri:** Him to be nicer.

**Me:** Well, it can't be helped. I really want him to be nicer as well you know.


End file.
